Mysteries Within
by Healing Psalm
Summary: (Chapter 4 up) It has been weeks since Spike's departure from the Bebop, and the crew is a bit suspicious. A distorted take on what happened after Spike runs off to find Julia in the Bebop Crew's perspective. Familiar faces inhabit this fun-filled mystery
1. Chapter 1: A Worried Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, Or any of the characters in it.

Mysteries Within

Chapter 1: A Worried Friend

"For all I know, Spike could still be alive and living at some dump in god knows where, Faye," came the all too familiar voice of Jet Black. His back was turned to Faye, as the fumes of shitake mushrooms filled the air.

"Sometimes you got to let things go. We cant afford to be associated with the man, let alone find him ourselves. You don't want to get involved with the Syndicate."

"I know Jet, but sometimes I worry about the guy. It's been what, a month since we last saw him? The idiot could at least check back to the Bebop!" exclaimed Faye, her right hand covering her face in disgust.

"How about I fix you something to eat? Shitake mushrooms with Wassabe sauce!"

Faye had no immediate response. Her head rested comfortably on the couch pillow, the upper portion of her body contorted to fit on the couch while the bottom half leaned slightly to her right on the floor. She let out an exaggerated sigh, sheer agony let loose from her immediate troubles and doubts. Her eyelids drew downward, offering a more relaxed state of mind.

"The fool…" she said quietly to herself. "Why won't he come back? Why!"

"Maybe because he's found a better life? You know, we cant live like this forever," came a booming voice from the stove.

"You heard me Jet?"

"Of course. Who cant ignore such a loud and annoying whine such as yours, Faye?" Jet Chuckled at that remark.

Faye, of course, wasn't very amused with his sense of humor. She turned around to get a better view of Jet's preoccupied backside, quickly prying off her right heel and thrusting it for his head. The whizzing sound wasn't nearly loud enough for the rather quick Jet to pick up as the butt of the heel clunked him on the back of his skull. The shoe proceeded its course, ricocheting off his head and landing itself on the ground below Jet's feet. Jet turned around to see an unhappy expression on Faye's face. He bent over to examine the shoe, then gave the shoe a gentle toss back into the lap of Faye Valentine.

"Ouch, what was that for?" said Jet, still rubbing the red spot on the back of his head in pain.

"You know, I think I'm going to take a cold shower…I need to clear my head."

As the gentle trickle of the icy water slid down her bare body, Faye began to envision random occurrences and possible outcomes concerning Spike. Considering how reckless he was in going to locate Julia, Faye was constantly haunted by vivid depictions of Spike, and they weren't pleasant images. She instantly fell into her own little word as the water ran down her tightly sealed eyelids. The noticeably distinct color of Spike's hair gave way to her first question, but left other questions in the air.

"Sp-Spike? What are you doing?"

The highly detailed image of a rather skinny man flashed into her mind. It was Spike, for she could recognize that sly smirk anywhere. The two met eye to eye in what seemed to be a great banquet hall of some sorts. Draped upon the walls were red banners, appearing to have words on them, but they were not legible. The hard, marble floor was stained with a thick, red substance and littered with the corpses of what appeared to be a thousand men. Through it all, Spike appeared to be completely calm for such a situation.

"Why are you here? Won't you come back to the Bebop?"

She had the most concerned look on her face, as if she wasn't even sure of what she was saying. The Green haired man just winked at her comment, sticking both hands into his pocket and walking off into the distance. Faye found herself drawn to his aura, his mere presence drifting her to follow in his footsteps. Past aching bodies barely living, straight into pools of blood, the aura took her on a disturbing journey riddled with unexplainable scenery.

"Wait Spike…where are you going? Come back Spike, come back…"

She glided across the marble floor until the figure came to a stop. Slowly, the image of Spike turned back around to acknowledge her. However, Faye did not stop walking until she hit what seemed to be…a shower head? Her eyes drew up, the agony of her aching forehead awaking her from her daydream. She gently rubbed the bright red circle across her forehead. She retracted her face about an inch before realizing she was still in the comfort of her own shower, and not at some foreign hall.

"OW! That really hurt!" She exclaimed, so loud that Jet could here her from the kitchen.

"Faye, are you alright?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm fine."

She twisted the shower knob to stop the cold water flow, mumbling curses to her own stupidity. Out of the shower she stepped, wrapping a robe around her bare body and fixing her hair with a white towel. She drew the tie to the robe nice and tight before stepping out of the bathroom and into the dining area. The overpowering odor of Shitake mushrooms was enough to curdle her empty stomach.

"Ah, great timing. The mushrooms are waiting in a bowl for you," said Jet.

"…I'm not feeling all that hungry right now Jet. I keep having these weird relapses involving Spike. I think Spike is trying to contact me."

Jet couldn't help but laugh out loud at how ridiculous Faye sounded. "I'm sure if Spike needed anyone's help, YOU wouldn't be the person he'd contact first."

Again, Jet's cruel sense of humor was doomed to get him into trouble. Out from the side of Jet's frame came a speeding open palm, heading in the direction of his left cheek. All that could be seen was the red handprint, the mark left by an angered Faye Valentine. Jet found himself in the same predicament, wondering why in the world she would resort to unnecessary violence for such a thing as simple as a friendly joke.

"Jet, I'm serious. I'm really not in the mood for this. Do you think we could at least go into town and attempt to find him?"

"Why are you so concerned all of a sudden? Did something happen between you two? You know as well as I know that Spike is more than capable of handling himself on his own. He really doesn't need our help."

"It's nothing special, I just think that he needs us now more than ever. I can tell when Spike means business, and the last I saw, he meant business. I'm just worried about how deep he's got himself in with this whole Syndicate ordeal."

"You know he doesn't want us to get involved in his personal conflicts. Sometimes you got to know when to stay out, Faye. I'll tell you what, why don't we land this big boy on (Planet) and we search a bit? If Spike doesn't want our help, we take off, but at least we'll know where he is. Sound good?"

"Oh Jet, would you really do that? For me?" Faye's entire face lit up brighter than a Christmas tree.

"Not for you. I…am a bit concerned also. I know, I know, its not like me to care about what that idiot gets himself into, but that doesn't stop me from sympathizing. Now, shall we eat?"

Faye and Jet each reached for a bowl of Shitake mushrooms, plunging in to it like they hadn't eaten in weeks. In reality, they hadn't had a good bounty since Spike left. As much as the two loved to hate him, he did assist in bringing in his share needed for a decent meal on the ship.

A/N: Ok, this is the very first chapter of my very first fan fic. It may have been a bit dried out, but hopefully as the story will continue to pick up. I hope you enjoyed this, and I'm looking forward to you input.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival on Mars

**Mysteries Within**

Chapter 2: Arrival on Mars

An abrupt knocking came from outside of the bathroom door. Faye was fixing her make-up in the mirror, and the loud bang was just enough to make her smear her chin with red lipstick.

"Enough Jet, I hear you!" came the response of a tempered Faye Valentine.

"Well could you at least hurry? I've got to go, and you always hog up the bathroom time!"

Out stormed the irritated woman, not a glance given to Jet as she proceeded to the exit of the ship. All Jet could do was shrug, as he knew he never had any control over Faye's thoughts or actions. She was one of a kind, that woman.

* * *

The atmosphere on Mars was no different then usual, the same petty people and the same boring structure as every other visit. Dusk came into view as Faye found a nice, secluded bench to sit down on and get away from all the hustle and bustle. She drew out a filtered cigarette, inserting it between her crimson lips, and pulling out a set of matches. She struck the match strip with the tip of the match stick, raising the radiant orange light to the tip of her cigarette. A swift inhale came at the second it was lit, followed by an exasperated sigh of relief as she proceeded to exhale. Her eyes were shut, legs crossed under her fluorescent yellow skirt.

"Hey baby, you looking good! How 'bout you come home with a REAL man?" hollered a guy from across the street. He was a creepy looking guy with a distinguishable afro and dressed in a formal black suit. A quick glance was all that was given in his direction, as Faye continued to puff away at her cigarette.

"Did you not hear me? Why don't you come and take a ride with me?" He pointed to his red corvette parked on the side street, just outside the coffee shop.

Another blatant look in the opposite direction was all she did as she attempted to ignore his attempts to pick her up. She took the last drag of her cigarette, flicking it onto the sidewalk below her and stomping it out with the heel of her shoe. The bench creaked as Faye stood up off of it, beginning to make her stride towards the more populated parts of the city. As her feet glided along the rubble sidewalk, the curses of the man with the afro came not too far from her. Sure enough, Faye found out where it was coming from, as the man managed to cut her stroll off with his slim form.

"Bitch, next time you listen to me when I talk to you. Don't you run away from me, I need to talk to you."

She wanted nothing to do with the man, so she managed to brush a shoulder past him and continue on her way. However, her retreat was once again halted by an outstretched hand on her shoulder. Faye turned to face the man that held her with a fiery facial expression.

"Back off, buddy."

"Or what, your going to hit me?" the afro man exclaimed.

Both of his massive hands went towards her hips in an effort to keep her in place while he could take advantage of her without anyone knowing. Faye resisted his rather tight grip, but she still wasn't powerful enough to break free.

"G-get off…of…m-me…"

"How about a little kiss, sweet cheeks?"

Without warning, a thundering fist came in the general direction of the man's nose. The man flew backwards a good two feet before he fell flat on his behind, gripping his seemingly broken nose with unrest. The blood from his nostrils oozed in a puddle on the sidewalk, both his eyes tearing like he had just cut an onion.

"You heard the lady, back off," came the booming voice of Jet. His face was as serious as ever. "Are you alright Faye?"

"Yes Jet, I'm fine. You know I could have handled that myself."

The man scrambled to his feet in a hurry, and began to flee in an effort to get away. Faye, of course didn't want to let the guy go so easily, and so she began to run off after him until the massive metal arm of Jet had stopped her in her tracks.

"Let the man go. I think he's learned his lesson. Now, how about you stick with me from now on? I cant have you off wandering the streets here alone. You never know who may lurk within the shadows of the city."

"Obviously scum such as him. Well, alright, we can search together."

"Sounds excellent, Faye. Say, how does a drink sound to you? Good?"

"Excellent. After that, I think I'm going to need a drink."

"My treat. Now, stay close to me, and hope we don't get into any trouble along the way."

* * *

"Damn, I think I split my knuckles on that idiots nose." Jet was ferociously rubbing the aching right knuckle with his left palm in an effort to sooth the pain.

"Hey Jet, do you think we should ask around a bit before we have something to drink? You know, that is the whole reason were here, aren't we?"

Jet put a forefinger to the side of his head and made a scratching motion in response to Faye. With a slight shrug of his shoulders, he gently nodded in agreement.

"Well alright. Where shall we start?"

Not too distant, the sight of three elderly looking men could been seen from their standing position. The three men had been sitting about 2 tables away from Jet, excessive mumbling and occasional outbursts heard from their huddled seating. Jet made an effort to walk right up to the men and calmly ask them about Spike's disappearance.

"Uh, sorry to bother you, but you wouldn't happen to see this man?"

Out from Jet's pocket came a solo picture of Spike at his best. Faye must have captured it while he was sleeping, because the drool oozed down his mouth in the picture as his head rested on a table. His features were still distinct enough to make a correct assumption as to who he was.

"Who?" came the response of the oldest-looking man.

"Uh…his name's Spike Spiegel. Have any of you seen him?"

"You mean that guy right there?" The oldest man pointed to a tree just outside the bar. The tree's leaves did, however, closely resemble that of Spike's hair.

"You senile bastard, that's a tree! Get your eyes checked!" came the thundering response of a younger looking man. This guy appeared to have some of his hair left.

"Eyes checked? I haven't gotten my eyes checked in over 50 years!"

"Then maybe its about time you did!" interjected the third guy, a balding man appearing slightly younger than the oldest man.

"You work as a miner for 35 years and then you can tell me what to do."

"Eh?" said the balding man. "I cant hear you."

"You heard me, and while your at it, why don't you take a walk in my shoes! Live the hard life I lead!"

"Hard life? All you did was drink and have a good time!" came the raspy voice of the youngest of the three.

Jet couldn't take the senseless bickering any further. He slapped a hard palm onto his own head, wondering how he got himself into this mess. Retracting the outstretched picture of Spike, he quietly walked away from the arguing with his head shaking. Faye didn't need to ask what had happened, judging by the disappointed look on Jet's face.

"Well how about that guy over there? You think he would know?" said Faye, her forefinger pointed directly at the man sitting just a few tables down.

The man wasn't blending into the crowd as much as it seemed he wanted to, judging by the ridiculous getup he wore. A long, black trench coat covered his entire body from his head to his toes. The black collar was raised up across his facial features, and his eyes were hidden behind thick, black sunglasses. Atop his head was a black top hat, and on each of his hands were white latex gloves. The hat was pushed slightly forward, casting a shadow across his forehead and parts of his nose. Not much skin was exposed to the public with this strange character.

"Faye, you know its not nice to point, but your right. Come with me this time."

The two partners made their way to the front of the mysterious man's table when the man noticed them. It was hard to tell where his eyesight was focused, but based on the jarred motion to get out of his seat, the two knew he had seen him. Instead of going up to greet the onlookers, the man bolted in the opposite direction without seconds notice. Jet and Faye were so confused, they were speechless. A simple wave on Faye's part was all that was given to the agile man.

"Uh…ok. Strange man he is. So…how about that drink?" Her entire face lit up as the two walked inside of the bar to get something to cool off their heads.

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter was a bit more enjoyable for you all. I shall update this story every Sunday, so be on the lookout. And keep those reviews coming! 


	3. Chapter 3: Second Encounter

Mysteries Within

Chapter 3: Second Encounter

The two continued to wander the streets of Mars without a clue as to Spike's whereabouts. Considering they truly had no other choice, Jet stopped in his tracks and motioned for Faye to listen.

"This man…spoke of stars. Guardian stars, that each of us have when we are born. I came to him once before to find where Spike was, and he said something to me that I still don't get…" he took a long pause to recant the old man's exact words: "_…his star is about to fall."_

"Jet…what did he say?"

"He said…that a star falls when one is dead. He said that Spike's star…was about to fall."

"N…no…its not possible…JET! Tell me it didn't happen!"

"Well…there's only one way to find out if his star has fallen. We're going back to the old man."

* * *

Faye pushed aside the red curtains to find a disorganized mess of old junk scattered all across the small room. Sitting down on the floor was an Indian looking man, old in age and eyes seeming to be barely functional. He was filtering the sand through his hands and sensing the arrival of the two by hearing alone. He spoke out to them, as if sensing their aura's before they had even entered the area.

"Running Rock…I see you have brought a friend with you. Crazy Tree, you wish to know if he is still alive, do you not?"

Faye, in astonishment, managed to respond to the strange man's question. "Yes, I do."

"The answer you seek lies above you, in the stars. His star isn't shining as brightly as it should, Crazy Tree. His fate is still undecided."

"What do you mean his fate is still undecided!" interjected Faye.

"As time passes, the star shall move forward and either fall from the sky or shine brighter than ever. The human life is represented by a guardian star in the sky, one that tells the future for all living beings. You must find out where this man is before his star falls, and make this star shine again."

Faye and Jet shot each other perplexed looks of confusion. Neither of them understood a word this man said, and yet both of them trusted his judgment. Spike, either dead or alive, had to be revealed for themselves. And so, without so much as a nod of recognition, the two exited through the red curtains back unto the streets of Mars.

"What do you think he could have possibly meant by 'undecided fate'?" asked Faye.

"Perhaps that is something we should find out for ourselves."

In the near distance, a trio of men in black suits began thundering past inhabitants on the sidewalk, appearing to be in some sort of rush. One of the men had a very distinguishable afro atop his head, and a bandage across his nose. Faye couldn't make out what he shouted from that distance, but could see he had some business with them judging by the direction his outstretched forefinger was in. The two bounty hunters made a sprint for the back alleys, trying to get a good vantage point before the men approached them. Jet could tell as well as Faye could that these men had intent for revenge. Jet took a position behind a small garbage can, while Faye placed her gentle back behind a large dumpster. Jet had his handgun already loaded as he drew it from its holster. Faye placed a couple of rounds in her handgun as she crouched down and peeked over her left shoulder to witness their approach.

All three of the men, as expected, had their guns drawn and took careful observation of the alleyway surroundings. One by one, they each moved in and scoped out possible hiding positions. Faye's fragile frame popped out from behind the dumpster, careless aim taken as she fired one round in their general direction and dove back behind the dumpster. Of course, the bullet barely came close to any portion of their bodies. Providing cover fire for Faye to escape, Jet sent 3 bullets to the chest of the short, bald man in the suit. The man spewed out blood from his mouth and hit the floor like a rock. The two remaining men each fired 2 rounds at the garbage can that Jet popped out from behind, as jet slid the rolling can into the afro guy and sent one direct bullet deep into the skull of the man next to him. Both men fell to the ground, the afro guy the only survivor left from Jet's fury. Jet's massive metal hand clenched the throat of the one survivor, slamming him upwards into the brick wall while still gripping him by the neck. It was then that it hit Jet that these guys getups looked pretty familiar.

"Who do you work for?" came the stern statement from Jet, giving the man another slam into the brick wall. The cracking of bone echoed throughout the entire alleyway.

"The…Red Dragon…I work for…the Red Dragon…"

"And what business do you have with us?"

"N-nothing sir, just let me go…"

Jet sensed the fear in the man's slurred words. The fear he has heard too many times when he has his foes in a desperate situation such as this. Jet knew this man wasn't giving up all the information based on the sole purpose of fear. He didn't give him time to explain any more, choking the man out as he struggled for a good couple of minutes as the man gasped for air. Jet tossed his lifeless body by his throat atop the other fallen one, showing how much regard he had for the dead.

"I can't deal with his kind. These Syndicate Hot Shots piss me off."

All Faye could do was gasp in horror as she ran out from behind the dumpster and towards Jet. Faye had witnessed the entire interrogation process of Jet's with complete disapproval, but their really wasn't much she could do to stop Jet when he goes on these fits of uncontrollable rage.

"Jet…you didn't have to kill him…"

"Believe me Faye, its for both of our own goods. When you let a Syndicate rat get away just like that, he will scurry to his nest and cal upon others until you are dead. You must always remember to clean up after yourself, and leave no leftovers."

Faye was astonished at how sadistic Jet sounded just after he had gotten a kill. In a sense, she was right, and so she had no place to argue with him. She let the situation pass her mind as she led the two of them out of the alleyway.

The streets were more quiet and secluded as time wore on. Only the dim streetlights and lights from the buildings illuminated their path of straight walkways and dirty pavement.

The image of the man in black etched into Faye's mind seemed as if it were getting closer to her with every step she took, the steady approach of the black mass nearing towards her side of the sidewalk. The figure simply brushed past her shoulder, not offering any sign of recognition nor apologies for the accidental bump. Faye was a bit stirred at the fact that he didn't say a word, ever, and so she stopped abruptly to catch the man off guard with a yell.

"What the hell is your prob…lem?" Faye noticed that the man was no longer in sight, and strangely enough, they was no way he could have escaped her eyesight. There was no alleys, no fire ladders, and no open doors. It was another one of those weird occurrences that seemed to be happening ever since Spike's departure. Jet turned to Faye with a look of concern.

"What was that, Faye?"

"Uh…I don't know. I could have sworn…" She took a long pause to stop and think about it all.

"Could have sworn what?"

"Could have sworn…oh, nothing. Jet, I'm getting a little impatient with the search, and I'm really skeptical about it all. Just wandering all over Mars isn't helping us one bit…"

"Its…all we can do for now."

Jet and Faye took a breather together on the porch outside a convenience store, Jet already going for his cigarettes from his pocket. He pulled out the half full box along with his lighter, looking to his left at the disappointed look on Faye's face.

"Well what's the matter now?" asked Jet.

"I'm out of smokes, and I'm dead broke. I'm having a nicotine fit…"

"Here, I have plenty. Take one of mine."

Jet leaned over and extended the open pack of cigarettes to Faye, flicking one cigarette up for Faye to have. Two slender fingers pinched the object from the top, placing it in her mouth in one fluid motion. Jet had just finished lighting up his, inhaling deeply as he flicked the lighter on for Faye. The glowing flame lit the cigarette in seconds, as she too took a deep inhale of it. The flame retracted back into the lighter as Jet pocketed the object. Almost simultaneously, the two of them let out an exaggerated, and much needed, exhale of smoke as they gazed into nothingness. Nothing but complete silence. Eventually, Jet broke the silence with his deep, cutthroat voice.

"Yup…its just one of those days."

* * *

A/N: I've decided to release this Chapter a bit earlier than usual, as I wish not to keep you waiting. With this Chapter, the story takes a quick turn in the violence direction. I didn't mean to shock anyone if I did, and I really don't know if that scene of brutality would put this under a different category and/or rating. I will keep everything the same, but please let me know if you believe otherwise. 


	4. Chapter 4: Unwanted

Mysteries Within

Chapter 4: Unwanted

Daytime rose in the big city, the flocks of busy people flooding back into the city to continue their daily sessions of shopping or work. It had caught Faye's attention at first sight, but she decided not to point it out to Jet. Sure enough, Jet had found out her little secret despite her hesitation to tell him. It was a big shop, with a glass window display and constant commotion in the background of the window. There it was, a brand spanking new pink apron on display with the words "Kiss the Chef" written in bold black letters running up and down it. Never had Faye seen Jet so full of enthusiasm.

"A…sale on pink aprons? Jet... get real."

For the split second Faye turned towards him to talk, he had disappeared from sight. Not even doubting the power the pink apron had on Jet, Faye rushed into the store, arms flailing in the air and she rampantly searched for the eager man. Jet was staring at the aprons price, astonished at how cheap they were selling the apron.

"Its like a steal, Faye."

"500 Woolongs? Jet, do you have any money on you?"

Jet shot Faye a definitive glance, expressing his feelings towards her rude comment. It was obvious to Faye that he was flat broke, and he knew it.

"But…its beautiful. Life is so unfair…"

Jet was still distracted by the beauty of the apron as Faye wandered off to the counter of the store. She really had no business being at the store in the first place, but she figured she may as well look around while she was there. The man at the front desk had the television on in front of him, the screen connected to the ceiling for easier access. "Big Shot" was on the television screen, with the usual gossip for the bounty hunters and civilians alike. Faye, not having seen the show in so long due to the poor ratings shut down, decided to watch a little bit. Just until Jet snapped out of his pathetic apron trans.

"Welcome amigos!" said the usual co-star of the show, a black guy with a Spanish accent.

"We're back! Yes, thanks to our wonderful fans, and boy do we have some good bounties today!" That was the voice of the other co-star, a blonde haired cowgirl named Judy.

"Our latest bounty comes from a man wanted for five murders, drug smuggling, and even one account of ship hijacking. The price on this man's head is high, at 30 million Woolongs!"

"30 million Woolongs? That's sure going to make some lucky person happy! So who is this mystery man?"

"Well Judy, he is believed to be a bounty hunter himself, and even worked on the police force before this. His name is Jet Black."

Her jaw dropped towards the ground as she stared at the poorly taken mug shot of Jet. Crudely created and adjusted on the screen, she could immediately tell that it was a fake. Nevertheless, she screamed at the top of her lungs for Jet to come and see what was before her. He jarred in his dream-like state, hearing the high pitched screech of her voice. Faye was the distracted one this time, her eyes never leaving the screen as Jet approached from behind her. Wondering what the hell she was looking at, Jet decided to gaze at the screen.

"What is this? And they got my bad side, too." Jet was furious at how botched the mug shot was. "Why would anyone want to do this to me? Why would anyone want to frame me, and how do they know all this about me?"

" Five murders Jet? I only thought it was three…" Faye said with a smirk. Jet didn't return the gesture, still pondering on what the hell to think of all this.

"With a bounty THAT high on my head, there's no way I can escape all the bounty hunters forever. I bet it was one of those Syndicate bad asses…ought to kill the lot of them."

"Lets just keep cool, and maybe the hit will go away…or something."

It was obvious Jet couldn't keep cool about this situation. He was now framed for crimes they both knew he didn't commit, but one question still remained. Who could have created such a diabolical scheme such as this?

* * *

Down into some unknown corridor they ran, keeping out of the keen eyesight of a good bounty hunter. Never once had an incident had been planned out against Jet in his entire life.

"We should be safe here, even though its still day…" Faye couldn't manage to finish her sentence. She froze up, as if she had heard or saw something strange.

In the distance, the in tune whistle of a man came into hearing. It was melodic, steadily getting louder as the seconds flew by. Jet froze up also, finally on the same mind track as Faye was currently. The heels of a horse hitting the ground was all the two could hear, despite all the chatter on the streets.

"The whistle…the sound of horse footsteps…it can only be one person."

"ANDY!" The two exclaimed simultaneously.

Never was there a man that could be so quick and concise at his job than Andy the cowboy. The man towered over the two figures of Jet and Faye, offering a tip of his white hat to the lady. Off the saddle of the horse Andy flipped, landing on his two feet on the ground in between Jet and Faye. Eyes of the young cowboy examined Jet up and down, as if to strike at any given moment. The smile from his face opened up wide, as the words managed to escape his mouth.

"I know you…" came the unexpected response from Andy.

"Uh…yeah. Say, didn't you give up your bounty hunting job?" came Jets reply.

"How can I give up the one thing I was made for doing? I had to go back. Now…I think you know why I'm here."

Jet felt his stomach twist into many different little knots as his eyes gazed off for good escape routes. When Andy said nothing for a good while, Jet simply shook his head in agreement to his last question.

"Well, where is he?" said Andy.

"Where is who?"

"Jet Black. Did you see him come by this part of town?"

Jet was amazed at how brainless this man truly was. Did he not realize that HE was in fact Jet Black, or was he just playing dumb? Jet had no other choice but to tell him the truth, even if it meant giving himself away to the police.

"Actually, I did Andy. He went down the road, to some run down hideout to get away from all the attention. Just make a left down the street when you see the cleaners, you should be able to spot it easily."

"Well shucks, thank you kind sir. I'm off to collect the bounty on his head, wish me luck!" With that, the whistle circulated back into the air.

Andy was stupid enough to believe the ridiculous lie that Jet had told him to get Andy off his ass. Both sighed in relief of the situation, not wanting that damned cowboy as one of their pressures. He was enough trouble as it was trying to keep him out of their way when they were hunting bounties.

"I…can't believe his ignorance. Well, that should buy us enough time to get a good disguise and continue our search for Spike." Jet managed to crack a stiff smile towards Faye, as she reciprocated with an equally calming smile.

"You know Jet, you won't be as lucky the next time around. Why don't you get your head out of your ass. I have a purple wig back on the Bebop for you to wear, so you don't have to worry about that. Oh, and while your at it, you may want to shave that beard of yours."

Past the residence and buildings of Mars they went, to the landing point of that banged up ship of Jets. Jet opened the door for Faye, like the gentleman he wasn't, and immediately headed to the room that Faye so often slept in. A big wooden chest rested near the bed wall, top opened and the contents exposed. Jet sifted through strange materials he had never seen before, like Faye's thongs and bras. None of it appealed to him at this moment as much as the wig dig. There it was, in all its glory, Faye's purple wig. With a quick snatch of the wig, Jet made a bolt for the bathroom just outside Faye's bedroom. Faye was on the couch relaxing, as she noticed Jet wasn't coming out of that bathroom for quite some time.

"I hope he didn't fall into the toilet…"

* * *

A/N: With that, the mysteries continue on further. Don't you just love it? I have decided NOT to schedule the release dates for any one chapter, and therefore will decide the release date depending on the reader's curiosity. Sound good? Looking forward to your reactions! Thanks.


End file.
